This application proposes experiments to study mechanisms by which the ciliary epithelium and aqueous outflow channels maintain intraocular adrenergic nervous system, on agueous humor formation and aqueous outflow, will be studied. Outflow resistance will be determined by constant pressure perfusion and other suitable techniques. Studies of the uptake, binding, and degradation and localization of norepinephrine and its analogs involve labelling techniques, liquid scintillation counting and column chromatography. Assays for enzymes degrading catecholamines will be done in an effort to develop new information about control of intraocular pressure. Studies of the disturbed barrier include an extensive physiologic and pharmacologic investigation of the mediators for the increase in permeability after commonly used ocular agents. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Jampol, L.M., Neufeld, A.H. and Sears, M.L.: Pathways for the response of the eye to injury. Invest. Ophth. 14:184, 1975. Neufeld, A.H., Dueker, D.K., Vegge, T., and Sears, M.L.: Pathways for the response of the eye to injury. Invest. Ophth. 14:40, 1975.